Scouting Around McAllen
Scouting Around McAllen is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of Greater South Texas Council. This is a rocker that pairs with a white center from the council. = Activities = REQUIREMENTS FOR SCOUTING AROUND MCALLEN Complete the starred activity (**) and three additional activities to earn the patch. 1. OLD HIDALGO PUMPHOUSE Location & Contact Information: 902 S. 2nd Street Hidalgo, TX 78557 Phone: (956) 843-8686 Website: http://www.worldbirdingcenter.org/sites/hidalgo Hours: Monday thru Friday: 10:00am-5:00pm Sunday: 1:00pm-5:00pm CLOSED on Saturday Admission: Children: $1.00 Adults: $3.00 Seniors: $2.00 What to do: Tour the pumphouse and view the video on its history. Answer these questions: # What year was the pumphouse built? : 2. What is the name of the river that runs next to the pumphouse? 2. RANCHO EL CHARCO Location & Contact Information: 401 N. Kika De La Garza La Joya, TX 78560 Phone: (956) 585-5707 Website: http://www.ranchoelcharco.com Hours: Call one week in advance to make reservations. Admission: $5.00 per person for carriage ride. Additional activities have additional costs. Call April for information. What to do: Ride in a carriage through the natural setting. Answer these questions: # How many acres does Rancho el Charco cover? : 2. What animals do you see at the ranch? 3. BENTSEN-RIO GRANDE VALLEY STATE PARK Location & Contact Information: 2800 S. Bentsen Palm Drive Mission, TX 78572 Phone: (956) 585-1107 Website: http://www.worldbirdingcenter.org/sites/mission Hours: Sunday thru Saturday: 7:00am-10:00pm Admission: Children under 12: Free Adults: $5.00 Seniors: $3.00 What to do: Hike a birding trail Answer these questions: # Who was the park named after? : 2. How many acres does the park have? 4. QUINTA MAZATLAN – WORLD BIRDING CENTER Location & Contact Information: 600 Sunset McAllen, TX 78501 Phone: (956) 688-3370 Website: http://www.quintamazatlan.com Hours: Tuesday thru Saturday: 8:00am-5:00pm CLOSED Sunday & Monday Admission: Children under 4: FREE Children over 4: $1.00 Adults: $2.00 Seniors: $1.00 What to do: Role-play as scientists who study birds (ornithologist) while observing, describing, and analyzing adaptive characteristic of birds. Answer these questions: # What does the Spanish word “Quinta” translate to mean? : 2. What does the Spanish word “Mazatlan” translate to mean? : 3. How many years did the Matthews Family live at Quinta Mazatlan? 5. MUSEUM OF SOUTH TEXAS HISTORY Location & Contact Information: 121 E. McIntyre Edinburg, TX 78539 Phone: (956) 383-6911 Website: http://www.mosthistory.org Hours: Tuesday thru Saturday: 10:00am-5:00pm Sunday: 1:00pm-5:00pm CLOSED Monday Admission: Children ages 0-3: Free Children ages 4-12: $3.00 Adults: $5.50 Seniors: $4.50 Other discounts available to students and military. What to do: Journey through the permanent exhibits including ancient animals and plants, native peoples and their encounters with the Europeans, and the establishment of the region as a frontier of New Spain. Answer these questions: # What was the museum’s former name? : 2. What year was the original building built? 6. EDINBURG SCENIC WETLANDS & WORLD BIRDING CENTER Location & Contact Information: 714 Raul Longoria Rd. Edinburg, TX 78539 Phone: (956) 381-0715 Website: http://www.worldbirdingcenter.org/sites/edinburg Hours: Monday thru Thursday: 8:00am-5:00pm Friday & Saturday: 8:00am-6:00pm CLOSED Sunday Admission: Children: $1.00 Adults: $2.00 Seniors: $1.00 Call ahead for group rates. What to do: Observe birds from all five observation decks. Answer these questions: # What is the official bird for the city of Edinburg? : 2. What year did the city of Edinburg open its World Birding Center? : 3. What kind of birds will you find at the Birding Center? 7. VALLEY NATURE CENTER Location & Contact Information: 301 S. Border Ave. Weslaco, TX 78599 Phone: (956) 969-2475 Website: http://www.valleynaturecenter.org Hours: Tuesday thru Friday: 9:00am-5:00pm Saturday: 8:00am-5:00pm Sunday: 1:00pm-5:00pm CLOSED Monday Admission: Children 0-12: $1.00 Adults: $3.00 Seniors: $2.50 What to do: Take a group hike on a nature trail and connect to nature using your senses. Answer these questions: # What two snakes are found in the Valley that are poisonous? : 2. How many legs does an insect have? : 3. How many legs does a spider have? **8. WESLACO MUSEUM Location & Contact Information: 500 S. Texas Weslaco, TX 78596 Phone: (956) 968-9142 Hours: Monday thru Friday: 10:00am-4:00pm Saturday: 1:00pm-4:00pm CLOSED Sunday Admission: Admission is free. What to do: Tour the museum and find out why in 1971 this museum was known as the world’s smallest museum. Answer these questions: # Where were some of the artifacts stored before the museum moved to its present location? : 2. Who was Weslaco’s first postmistress? 9. MCALLEN INTERNATIONAL MUSEUM OF ARTS & SCIENCES Location & Contact Information: 1900 Nolana St. McAllen, TX 78504 Phone: (956) 682-1564 Website: http://www.imasonline.org/ Hours: Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday: 9:00am-5:00pm Thursday: 9:00am-8:00pm Sunday: 1:00pm-5:00pm CLOSED Monday Admission: Children under 3: Free Children 4-12: $3.00 Adults: $7.00 Contact for costs of special tours for groups of at least 10. What to do: Tour the museum and explore the permanent collections. Answer these questions: # What kind of dinosaur exhibit will you see at the museum? : 2. What is the name of the Chinchilla? 10. OLD CLOCK MUSEUM & SHOP Location & Contact Information: 929 E. Preston St. Pharr, TX 78577 Phone: (956) 787-1923 Hours: Open Monday thru Friday. Call ahead for hours. Admission: What to do: Speak to Mr. Shawn and ask him which are his favorite clocks and why. Answer these questions: # How long has Mr. Shawn been collecting clocks? : 2. What are the future plans for the museum? To where will it move? Answers can be found at the link = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = http://www.gsgst.org/images2/patches/Scouting%20Around%20McAllen%20Requirements.pdf